


Anything But Simple

by whatthefrickfrackpaddywack



Series: Shitty poetry [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cas is in love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Hates Himself, Dean is cas's favorite human, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Poetry, Protective Castiel, Protectiveness, Self-Hatred, but cas doesn't, cas is an idiot in love, happiness, my shitty poetry, on deans side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefrickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/whatthefrickfrackpaddywack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas fell for a broken man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Wszystkim Tylko Nie Prostym](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779982) by [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS)



> I wrote this while I was in love. Heart broken, sugar sweet, and hopelessly in love.
> 
> I think it translates.

 

 

You thought that you were plain.

Ordinary.

_Boring._

The world tried to simplify

The complexities of your equation,

And in their ignorance

They forgot to carry the 3

and didn’t know how

To multiply the 4.

The world wasn’t versed in your

Arithmetic,

As it is so much

 _Easier_   

To see beauty in the 

Obvious 

Than to search for the Freckle

Above your lip.

It’s faster to add 2+2

Than to square

To the greatest common factor.

And so the world tried to make you

Simple.

 

But to me,

You are far more extraordinary

Than the Pillars of Creation

In a far off Galaxy.

You are a nebula

Getting ready to explode,

A speeding asteroid

Chasing the stars 

That I’ve fallen in love with,

And  _I_ am prepared

For the amount of Math

It will take to get there.

You are a single Hydrogen Atom

That created my universe

With a

        Great

                Big

                    Bang.

Flooding the whole

Of

                                    Time

                   and

Space

With bright pink clouds

And Streaks of Stardust.

And when they say

Your eyes are green,

I call bullshit.

Your eyes are the snowflakes

That melt on my nose.

Your eyes are the anchors

On my grasp

Of humanity.

Your eyes are my

                   Moon

                           and my

                                     Stars

And my Galaxy.

You are not as Simple

As they say you are.


End file.
